


At First Light

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [31]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark & Light, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demons, Elder God, Family Drama, Gen, Gods, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Pre-Apocalypse, primordial gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Dark receives an unexpected visitor to His home.





	At First Light

**Author's Note:**

> After sitting on this story arc for awhile and struggling with how to move forward thanks to casting changes, I’ve finally come up with the next part. I promise you, this is gonna become a big one! I hope you enjoy this little part in the lead-up. :)
> 
> (Detail of photo from [Pinterest.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/462463455457971362/?lp=true))

Meg yelped as she was cast down to the floor, as Anti swore and flailed at the entity holding him up by his shirt collar.

Dark, having heard the young demons’ distress and the clash of battle, stormed into the foyer. “_**What in the Nine Hells is going on?!**_”

At the sight before Him, He stopped cold. He saw a tiny woman with bright blonde and pink-streaked hair, clad in a flouncy, lacy dress and mary-jane shoes. She had Meg crumpled at her feet and Anti pinned to the wall with a dainty, well-manicured hand. When she turned and saw Dark, she dropped Anti and chirped, “Hello, brother!”

He sighed and grumbled, “_**Hello, sister. It’s been a long time.**_”

Meg and Anti shared looks of mutual confusion. _Brother? Sister?!_

“Oh, don’t look so glum, brother. Your pets gave it all they had. Made a really good show for themselves too. Unfortunately for them, I have a few billion years more experience than they do.” Off His glare, she added, “Oh don’t worry. I didn’t hurt them. Much.”

Dark growled. “_**They are not My ‘pets’. They are My children.**_”

“Oops!” She put her hand to her mouth and gave a light, airy giggle. “I guess that makes me their Auntie! No hard feelings though, right, kids?”

Meg and Anti were too thrown by the twists and turns in the conversation to do much more than stutter and make wordless exclamations as they got back on their feet.

The strange woman strode over to Dark. “I have to say, I love the corporate goth look you’ve got going on. It really suits you.” She gave another little giggle. “Quite a change from that look you had awhile back. Although you did look pretty cute in the emo phase. Too bad it didn’t last.”

“**_This from the girl who dresses as if a cotton candy factory dumped its refuse upon her._**” Dark then sighed, but His glare was only turned down a notch. “_**Did you at least have the decency to introduce yourself before…**_” He told her, gesturing towards His startled and perplexed offspring. “_**Whatever disagreement you had with them **__**occurred**__**?**_”

She bit her lip. “It must have slipped my mind. Well then.” She turned back to the youngsters, giving a little wave of her hand. “Hi, kids, I’m Lucy. Well… that’s the name I’m going by these days, on that cute little mudball we call Earth.”

Anti shook his head, finally speaking for the first time since Dark entered the room. “That doesn’t clear up s̶̬͒̔h̴̛̯̾i̵̜̕t̵̛̥̯͝.”

Meg became thoughtful. “Lucy is a name based on the Latin word _lux_, meaning light. If I remember my Latin correctly. So… unless you picked it ironically,” – and here, she glanced at Lucy’s outfit – “Which I somehow don’t think you did… You’re one of the Primordials. Light.”

Lucy nodded. “Uh-huh!” She turned to Dark with a grin. “I like her. She’s smart.”

“_**Why are you here, sister?**_”

“Oh, don’t be so grumpy, brother. You’ll get wrinkles on your pretty face.” At His patently irritated look, she confessed, “Fine. I thought you’d need my help for what’s coming.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“End of the world, brother of mine. That is, if the Horsemen have their way, Earth will be turned into another dead rock floating in space. And we can’t have that, because some of my best friends live there!”

The revelation, though it was something He’d already suspected, was nonetheless a punch to the gut when delivered in her sweet, girlish voice. Dark took in a breath, turning His back to His family so they wouldn’t see the sudden flood of emotions that inundated His countenance in a truly indescribable expression. He had enjoyed His time on Earth, found His family, people that He would consider friends, even love. It wouldn’t be fair or right to destroy such a fascinating world that had brought Him such happiness. “_**How did you find out?**_”

“Whispers. Rumours. You know how none of us Godly types can really keep a secret. At least, not for long.”

“_**Do you know where Puck is? I haven’t heard from him in months,**_” He finally said, after a long silence between them.

“Don’t know. But I think Law 'dealt’ with him, because he really doesn’t get on with our Chaos boy.”

“Dealt with?” Anti finally spoke up. “I thought you guys can’t die.”

Dark sighed, rubbing a hand against His face. “_**You are correct. We can’t be killed… but We can be contained, if the right circumstances are met.**_” He finally turned back to them, looking His sister in the eye. “_**Are you certain Law had something to do with his disappearance?**_”

“As certain as I can be,” Lucy replied. “I tried to get him to talk, tried to _make_ him talk… but he refused. I think…” She took a breath. “I think he might actually be working with Them.”

Dark nodded. “_**Then, it seems I could use your help, after all. You are welcome to stay until the matter is resolved, sister. **__**One way or another.**_”

Lucy placed her hand gently on His arm. “We’ll figure this out, brother dearest. Have no fear.” She turned back to the young demons and grinned. “So, who’s gonna show me to my room?”


End file.
